It's Us or Him
by Xamceron
Summary: Andromeda just wanted to go outside, and instead she suddenly has to deal with her sisters finding out about her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who's a Muggle-born of course, so there's no love lost between him and her sisters.


Third prompt! Had some problems with this one because my computer cord started refusing to charge unless I twist it insanely, so I wasn't sure if I'd get it done. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The weather was warm and sunny outside, courtesy of the approaching summer, but in the Slytherin Common Room, it was as cold as if winter still had its grasp on the castle. The dungeons were always a chilly environment, and it only served to make Andromeda long for the heat and breeze outside. She wanted to be laying down on the grass, basking in the sun on the edge of the lake, just close enough to enjoy the sounds of the water lapping at the edges but not close enough to be an unfortunate victim of the Giant Squid when it decided the students looked a bit too dry and bored. Instead, she was stuck in her House common room, where the soft green light made everyone look a bit sickly. Her sisters had snagged her while she was on her way out, using the 'We haven't talked in _ages_!' line.

"Lucius gave me these," Her sister Narcissa purred, pushing a box over to Bellatrix, her oldest sister. "He got it in France."

Bellatrix smirked and lifted the lid of the box. Curious, Andromeda leaned forward. Inside, there was a range of meticulously organized chocolates. Each one was a different color, and frankly, Andromeda hadn't been aware there were that many shades of brown. On the inside of the lid there was what seemed to be a legend to show the different kinds, complete with a picture of each one and their flavors. Andromeda could only understand half of it however – her French had never been as renowned as her sisters'.

"What, only chocolates? You can buy these in Hogsmeade." Bellatrix sniffed, trying to act indifferent. Personally, Andromeda thought Bellatrix was doing a horrible job of hiding her own personal amusement at putting down Lucius. If Andromeda didn't know any better, she would say Bella was jealous – but she knew her sister already had Rodolphus. In any case, Narcissa was only a third year, and Lucius a fourth. It was kind of… sweet.

"No, you can't!" Narcissa retorted, pretty face screwing up and turning incredibly ugly for one split second – then it smoothed out and became like a porcelain doll again. "It came from _France_."

"It's chocolate." Bellatrix sneered, flicking the box with perfectly dark painted nails.

"You're just jealous." Narcissa sniffed. "I don't see _you_ receiving any gifts lately."

Andromeda could tell it was bordering on dangerous territory here, but just before it seemed it might get ugly, a first year running across the common room tripped behind Andromeda and fell. The girl's hand flew out to try and catch herself, but she only managed to snag the corner of Andromeda's coat. Andromeda's chair jerked as she was pulled backwards by the neck, but she quickly managed to get control and - still slightly choking - Andromeda righted her chair. the small girl jumped up and tried to apologize, but Bellatrix said :

"No wonder this house has gone to the dogs, if _this_ is the future generation."

Andromeda could see tears well up in the little girl's eyes, but before she could comfort her, Bellatrix yelled "Scat!" and the girl fled, sobbing.

Andromeda sighed, sending a disappointed look at Bella, who stared her down, unrepentant. Shaking her head, Andromeda pressed the flat of her palms on the table and got up. Immediately, Bellatrix and Narcissa's eyes flickered to her seat. Rolling her eyes, she reached down, gathered her cloak close around her and slid out from between her chair and the table, instead of simply pushing or kicking out her chair back like she'd planned. Her sisters' tense expressions disappeared and Narcissa relaxed in her chair, but Bella's eyes hardened and she leaned forward, staring at Andromeda intensely.

"Andie, dear," She drawled. "Wherever are you going?"

"Outside," Andromeda replied softly but firmly. "It's no wonder us Slytherins are always so pale and sickly looking compared to the other houses, if half of the House is here, inside, when it's so beautiful outside."

"You'd rather be out therethan with us?" Narcissa asked with a slightly whiny tone in her voice. Andromeda's hands stilled as they were picking up her bag, but she quickly continued, though she wasn't able to stop her fingers from fidgeting nervously with the strap once it was on her shoulder.

"I'd rather be alone right now," Andromeda said.

"Is that so?" Bellatrix said slowly, one eyebrow raised and a single, slender finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. Narcissa gasped dramatically, catching on.

"Are you _meeting_ someone?"

"Of course not," Andromeda replied stiffly, shooting a glare at her older sister.

"Who is it?" Narcissa asked eagerly. "Is he in your year?"

"I'm not meeting anyone!" Andromeda lied. "I'm just getting some fresh air."

"You're a fifth-year." Bellatrix reminded her. "You should be studying for the OWLs on the weekends. The only reason you would go outside would be to meet up with a boy."

"I assure you, Bella, sane people go outside all the time without ulterior motives." Andromeda retorted. She left it at that, hoping the subtle insult would lead Bella to fume, and she started to walk away.

"It's _him, _isn't it?" Came the quiet voice of Narcissa. Andromeda turned to find Cissa watching her mournfully.

"There is no-"

"Theodore Tonks." Narcissa insisted. "Fifth year. Hufflepuff." She paused for effect, switching her gaze to Bellatrix as if passing off the responsibility of leading the conversation, and half-whispered: "_Mudblood._"

Andromeda felt the blood drain from her face as she watched Bellatrix grow pale then jump to her feet, screaming shrilly:  
"WHAT?"

Andromeda winced as her sister's less than sane side of her personality came out, and even Narcissa jumped in fright, but she continued feeding the fire. Nodding frantically, she added:

"I heard from Gertrude Parkinson, Andie was talking with him in the library, and when they left…" She lowered her voice, looking around to check none of the usual busybodies were listening in. "They were _holding hands_."

Bellatrix turned her furious gaze on Andromeda, who couldn't help but recoil.

"How dare you…" She hissed, dark eyes flashing dangerously, curly hair bouncing as she leaned forward even more on the table. "A mudblood? Have you no shame?"

"There is NOTHING wrong with Ted!" Andromeda said hotly.

"He's a mudblood, that's reason enough to kill him!" Bellatrix snarled and Andromeda stumbled back, horrified.

"What?" She gasped. "He's like _us_ – no, wait, listen – he's a wizard and just as good as anyone else in this school!"

"Don't you know _anything_?" Bellatrix spat. "He's a stain on society- have you not listened to anything Mother and Father have taught us?"

"They're wrong!" Andromeda protested. "Ted is the kindest, most talented wizard I know, and he's one of the best of my year!"

Bellatrix opened her mouth angrily to respond, but Narcissa interrupted.

"STOP IT!" She squealed, fists clenched in her lap. Her face was flushed and her pretty blue eyes were rimmed with red. "Don't argue! We're sisters, we should always stick by each other…"

"Hard to do with her admitting to turning her back on our family." Bellatrix said harshly.

"I have not." Andromeda said. "I would never, I just think –"

"By believing mudbloods are equal to us, you're rejecting our family values and thus our family!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I do nothing of the sort! But you can't judge people by their lineage-!"  
"Family is more important than-!"

"IS IT? AND WHAT IF I MARRIED TED?"

Silence fell. The entire Common Room had long since turned to watch the argument, though it seemed only a few had even followed it completely. Andromeda was left panting, Bellatrix staring at her in disbelief, and Narcissa looked like she was going to start crying.

"If you do," Bella said quietly. "Don't even think about coming home."

"Bella-" Narcissa whispered, panicked.

"It's her choice, Cissie! It's us or him!" Bella shot at her.

Andromeda felt her stomach fall and her mouth dried out.

"That's not how it is." Andromeda said. "But if you're going to be like that, then fine."

She took a step backward, ready to walk away. She didn't really want to see how Bella would react to her words.

"I hate him." For a second, Andromeda wondered how Bella could talk without opening her mouth, but the next second Narcissa solved the mystery and stood up brusquely, shoving her chair back in a manner she never would have done otherwise.

"I hate him!" She screamed, blond hair escaping from her loose bun and tears visibly running from her eyes and down her cheeks. "He's taking you away from us! I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!"

"Cissa, it's not like that-" Andromeda tried to tell her, heart breaking.

"AND I HATE YOU!" Narcissa shrieked once more, and Andromeda flinched, whirled around and ran, her younger sister's voice echoing after her.

* * *

When Ted Tonks had agreed to meet his somewhat secret girlfriend by the lake at two, the last thing he'd expected was, one, for her to be late, and two, for her to be running, dark hair streaming behind her, to fall into his arms sobbing.

"Andie?" He asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
She didn't answer, but Ted didn't really need her to. He could guess what it was about – after all, it wasn't every day a girl from a strict pureblood family fell in love with someone like him, the only one in his entire family to have magic in his blood.

"Shh…" He whispered in her ear, and held her close, rocking her as she cried into his robes.

He didn't need her to explain to be able to comfort her. Didn't need to know anything really, because he already knew the most important thing in the world. It made him happy just thinking about it, and he could only hope she felt the same way. All he knew was…

He was going to marry this girl one day.


End file.
